


Illicit

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Fred are involved in an illicit affair. Hermione's not ashamed of Fred, but she is worried about how Ron and the rest of the Weasley's will take it when they find out.





	Illicit

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my I2 square which was the prompt: The Burrow. No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Hermione Granger mumbled against his lips. Fred Weasley shushed her with another toe-curling kiss. Her back was pressed against the outside wall of the Burrow while the rest of the family celebrated Christmas inside.

“Why not?” Fred asked as he tore his lips from her and kissed along the column of her throat. “You like it. I like it. What’s the issue?”

Hermione wanted to tell him that Ron was the issue, but she also didn’t want to think about Ron. Anyway, Ron was dating Lavender.

“I don’t want to get caught,” Hermione said instead as she dug her fingers beneath his jumper to touch the smooth skin of his back. Fred groaned against her neck and his fingers tightened around her hips.

“Well, we could go up to my room,” Fred breathed, punctuating that statement with a roll of his hips, showing Hermione just what he wanted to do once he got her in from the cold. “Or we could go to dad’s shed…” he pulled back just enough to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, tough choice,” Hermione smirked at him. “Warm bedroom or smelly old shed full of Muggle lawnmower parts.”

“I aim to provide choices, my lady,” Fred said with an overexaggerated bow. Hermione shivered as he backed away from her and pulled her from the wall and toward the back stairs. He clasped her hand tightly in his.

“Fred,” Hermione said, trying to pull her hand from his.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Fred asked suddenly. He was standing on the first step to the back stoop and positively towered over Hermione.

“Of course not!” Hermione insisted. “But that doesn’t mean we should flau—”

Fred dropped her hand. “Right. You are. It’s fine.” He turned his back on her and headed inside the house.

Hermione stood there, flummoxed. What in the world had just happened?

She stayed outside by herself for another twenty minutes or so before returning inside. Fred was nowhere to be found, at least not downstairs. She didn’t see George either, but she felt like she needed to talk to Fred, so she hurried up the crooked stairs of the Burrow and knocked on the twins’ door.

“Hey Hermione,” George said, opening the door and propping his shoulder against the frame. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned down at her.

“Can I talk to Fred?” Hermione asked.

“He doesn’t really want to talk to you right now,” George responded. “Why don’t you go bugger off downstairs, yeah?”

“Please, George! I messed up, I get it,” Hermione said, tugging the ends of her hair. She tried to peer around George, but he moved, so she couldn’t see past him.

“Go away,” George muttered and turned to shut the door.

“Just tell him that I’m sorry. I just don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings, not Fred’s or Ron’s,” she said quickly before the door shut completely. She felt a wave of magic that indicated a silencing charm went up. Hermione bit her lip and went up the next set of stairs, slipping into the room she was sharing with Ginny. She sat heavily on the camp bed and buried her face in her hands.

She didn’t want to cry, but an ache was blooming in her chest and before she knew it, tears were leaking down her face. She decided to give herself ten minutes. Ten minutes to cry about it and wallow in pity before she pulled herself together and stopped hiding away.

Seven minutes into her ten-minute pity party, someone knocked on the door. Hermione hastily wiped her face. “Come in,” she said, although her voice was hoarse and she coughed to clear her throat. She definitely sounded like she’d been crying. She just hoped that whoever was on the other side of that door wasn’t Fred.

“Hey,” Fred said from the door. When he saw her face, he rushed in, shutting the door behind him and kneeled before her. “Godric, Hermione, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

That statement served to only make Hermione cry harder. Fred wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his shoulder as she wept.

“I’m sorry!” Hermione said a few moments later. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to keep this a secret Fred. It’s not that. I’m not ashamed of you.”

“I know, I know,” Fred said as he smoothed a hand down her back. She sniffed and enjoyed the comfort he was providing for a few more moments.

“I just didn’t want to ruin anyone’s holiday,” Hermione whispered into his neck. “And you know Ron would have a massive blow up about this. He’s my best friend.”

“He hasn’t much acted like it this year,” Fred murmured under his breath. Hermione snorted a laugh and pulled out of Fred’s arms. “It’s fine, Granger. I’ll be your dirty little secret,” he smirked at her.

Hermione chuckled again. “What changed your mind?”

“Georgie told me what an idiot I was being. Who cares who knows about us? We know, George knows. That’s enough for me.”

“Just until Ron’s done being an idiot,” Hermione promised.

“Deal,” Fred said. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. “George is going to do us a favor…”

“Oh?” Hermione asked.

“He should be—” a huge boom was heard outside of the Burrow, the windows rattled in their frames. “There it is, come on.”

Fred grinned and hopped up, pulling her along after him. She could hear the front and back doors opening as the rest of the inhabitants hurried outside. Fred dragged her to his room.

“He’s promised a truly spectacular fireworks show,” Fred said. “But I have something different in mind for you,” he murmured against her lips as he pulled her inside his room. He shut and locked the door and pushed her onto his bed. Hermione smiled as the booms from outside blocked all of the noises Fred was drawing out of her.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
